


Looking to Seriously

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Disability, Disabled Remus Lupin, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Hospitalization, Hurt Regulus Black, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Physical Disability, Runaway Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: No magic Au: Takes place before "Looking to Closely. Sirius and his brother run away from their house only to be put in the same hospital as Remus's right after he is been saved from Greyback. little do the boys know is that their lives will be connected in some way and only Lyall Lupin and Sirius Black knows about it. {Warring child abuse and kidnapping}





	1. Two brothers under the sun

An eleven-year-old woke to the sound of his mother calling “Sirius! Get up you little freak!” The boy’s mother always woke her son’s like this. The boy had black hair and warm gray eyes. However, you could tell from this boys eyes that he was not happy, neither was his little brother. The boy and his brother were the kids of one of the richest families in the country: The Black’s. the older boy’s name was Sirius Orion Black the third and his little brother was named Regulus Arcturus Black the second. The brothers did not like their home life. Sure, they were rich, but they were not rich in family. Sirius opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He then got out of bed and opened the door. Once he got out of the bathroom, he saw his mother with her arms crossed at the bottom of the stares. “Get down here!” She said. However, once Sirius made it halfway down the stairs she said: “No! Get your brother up first.” Sirius had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes as he made his way back up the stares and too his brother’s room. Then once his mother was out of his eyesight Sirius opened the door to his brother’s room and walked in closing the door behind him.  

“Reg?” he said as he walked to the bed. Regulus opened his eyes and made a noise. This noise did not sound good. Sirius looked at his brother and sighed.

“Siri…………...I don’t think……...think I can walk today,” Regulus said with pain and fear in his voice. Sirius closed his eyes and said:

“Is your leg broken?” Regulus nodded and looked at the door.

“We need to get out of here,” Regulus said as he looked at the door then he looked at Sirius who nodded when he saw the fear in his brother's eyes and voice. Sirius then sighed but he did not say anything. Sirius opened his mouth to say something when he heard his mother call:

“Sirius! What are you doing up there?”  This made Sirius and Regulus shiver with fear.  “Boy’s get out and come down here or I will lock you in that room,” Sirius looked at his brother, but he stayed where he was.

“Brother go! I know you hate being locked in places. Go!” Regulus called to his brother with fear in his voice. This fear Sirius knew was not himself but for him. Sirius looked at the door and then to his brother and stayed where he was. The room and outside the room got quiet and Sirius knew that his mother was getting their father.

              Sirius and his brother stayed in the room until they heard their mother say: “Stay in there boys. I’m sure it’s nice in there. Oh, and you will stay in there and stave because you two are not getting any food again today,” Sirius flinched when he heard all of the locks on the door lock.  Sirius looked at his brother and sighed.

“I’m sorry Reg,” Sirius said as he walked over to the window and sighed. Regulus looked at his brother and sighed also.

“It’s ok older brother. I just want to get………...” Regulus cut off when Sirius sat on the floor and started to rock. “It’s ok Sirius. I’m right here, I’m right here older brother,” Regulus said to his older brother who had tears of fear and anger in his eyes and coming down his face.

“Thank you,” Sirius said quietly as he looks up from his knees and smiled a little.

              A few hours later and Sirius was still on the floor rocking with fear. He was like this whenever his mother or father locks him in his room. “We need to call someone,” Regulus said to his brother who looked up for the first time in four hours. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

“No one will come little brother. Let's get the hell out of here ourselves! “Regulus looked at his brother when he said this, but Sirius ignored the look that he gave him,

“How are we going to do that brother? I can’t walk and I think your still hurt as well,” Sirius sighed, his brother was right. Then he looked at the window. A big smile came on his face.

“We will go out the window. I can carry you,” Sirius said as he looked at his brother who gave him a look that says:

‘How are we going to do that?’ Sirius ignored this look and walked over to his brother’s bed and picked him up. Regulus looked to the door and sighed. “Brother Um…………” Regulus cut off when they got to the window and Sirius said:

“Can you open the window little brother?” Regulus rolled his eyes and did what his brother told him. Soon the brother’s where out the window and on the street alone. No parents, just each other.


	2. Running

Sirius was getting tired of holding his brother in his arms, but he knew that he had to get as far away as he can from that house. Sirius looked around him, he had no idea where he was, but he did not care. Even though he was a little bit scared, but he knew that he had to keep going and going.  “Brother?” Regulus asked as he looked at his brother. Sirius sighed when he knew what his brother was going to ask. He was hungry as well, but they could not stop, and he will not stop. Sirius sighed again and opened his mouth however before he could a car pulled up next to the brothers. Sirius knew that this was never a good thing. However, he saw that it was a police car. Sirius did not know what he was going to do but he felt relieved when he saw this.

“Hello, are you ok,” he asked once he rolled down. Sirius looked at him and sighed but he did not say anything as he nodded but Regulus said:

“No, sir. We would like some help please,” Sirius sighed when his nine-year-old brother said this.

“Reg!” Sirius said through his teeth as he smiled a little to the officer. “No, sir. We don’t. don’t listen to him!” Sirius added as he started to walk away. However, his legs hurt from walking and he did not get far.

“Sirius stop. Stop running, please. We need help. This man can help us,” Sirius looked at his brother and sighed, Regulus was right.

“Yes……. Yes………. sir, we do,” Sirius said stuttering a little which only Regulus noticed but he did not say anything. The officer nodded and sighed when Sirius hesitated before he opened the car door.  Sirius then looked at his brother once he put him in the car and said: “Are………are you sure you can help us, sir?” Sirius asked before he got into the car. The officer nodded slowly as he looked at Sirius who looked at his brother and then behind him fearing that his mother will get him and put him back into that room once again.  Sirius sighed and got into the car. He then looked at his brother who had fallen asleep in the seat next to him.

“Don’t worry son. You and your friend are in good hands,” Sirius nodded and then said:

“Thank you, sir, but he’s my brother though,” The officer nodded and then he waited for Sirius to buckle his seat belt and then his brother’s.  “Alright, let's go then,” Sirius nodded as he let his eyes close for a while.

              Sirius woke with a start and maybe he screamed but he could not hear it come out of his mouth when he opened his eyes. Sirius then looked around him he was not in the car anymore nor was he near his little brother. “Reg? Reg? Little brother where, are you?” Sirius called as he looked around him with fear in his eyes. At this point, a man and the officer walked into the room.

“Hello again,” the officer said as he walked closer to Sirius. Sirius sighed but then he relieved where he was. He did not want to be here, but he knew that his little brother needed help.  “How are you feeling?” the doctor asked the Black hair. Sirius sighed but he did not say anything a she looked at the door not meeting the eyes of anyone.

“I’m……… where’s my brother?” Sirius asked with tears in his eyes. “Please tell me you did not call my mother or father? Please don’t call them! Please, you have no idea what they will do to us! Please!” There was fear in Sirius’s voice and tears in his eyes. This is when the officer looked at the doctor and sighed.

“Your brother is safe, young man don’t worry and we did not call your parents,” Sirius let out a sigh of relief when he felt a pain in his side, but he did not say anything about it. “Why don’t you get some rest then,” Sirius nodded slowly and closed his eyes once again.  Sirius, however, woke with a start when the thought of his mother and father came into his mind.

“I’m never going to get some sleep,” Sirius said out loud as he looked at the door. However, after Sirius said this his eyes closed, and Sirius was asleep once again.  

_Sirius was back in his room. This did not sit well with him. Sirius looked around, yep he was back in his room but why? Wait where was Regulus? Where was his little brother and why can't he speak? He knows he can't because he tried. Then he looked to his arm and then to the floor. Sirius was tied to his bed and on the floor laid a boy. Only it was not Regulus no this boy was the same age as him and he had sandy brown hair. Sirius could not see his eyes because they were closed. Then it hit Sirius this was Remus Lupin. A boy that went missing seven years ago. Sirius sighed when he saw him open his eyes. Yep, this was Lupin. Bright amber eyes: that’s what the newspaper said when Sirius took it from his mother when he was four._

_“He………help,” Lupin choked out tear stands on his eyes and new tears forming in his eyes. The boy's leg was bleeding and messed up looking. It was so bad that Sirius had to look away. “Help……….M………...Me,” Lupin said before he passed out. Sirius sighed but then he freaked out when he heard his door unlock._

_“Oh, my sweet boy,” Sirius froze. “Are you awake?” Sirius closed his eyes hoping that this was only a dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was the end of this chapter. I’m sorry if this story is slow or boring. Tell me what you think. Is this story good? Well, I will see you next time.


	3. Truth

Sirius woke a few hours later worried about Regulus as he laid in his hospital bed. He knows that his brother just has a broken leg but what he fears is that his little brother will tell people what their parents do to them when his mother thinks that what they did was bad even though they did nothing wrong. Sirius let out a sigh when the door opened. Sirius then shivered when one of his family’s many rules came into his mind: _‘Don’t tell anyone. You are a Black and Black’s don’t tell lies, it’s a lie that you are being punished this way.’_   Sirius snapped out of the thought when a nurse walked into the room.

“Hello young man,” the nurse said in a gentle voice that shocked the Black heir. No one, not even his mother talked to Sirius this way. Sirius was so shocked that he said nothing. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she tried to get Sirius to talk but Sirius still said nothing. Sirius sighed and decided to lie even though his mother will have his head, but he did not care.

“I’m fine,” well Sirius was half-lying but still. The nurse smiled and nodded. Sirius waited for her to say something. When she said nothing, else Sirius took a deep breath and said:

“How is my brother? Please tell me he’s okay?” there was fear in Sirius’s voice and tears forming in his eyes as he said this.  The nurse smiled and nodded.

“Yes, your brother is just fine. However, I came here to ask you something,” Sirius sighed knowing that she was going to ask how they got hurt however when Sirius closed his eyes and waited for her to asked this. She asked something else and Sirius did kind of saw it coming. She asked: “I did not get your name, what is it?” Sirius opened his eyes and sighed knowing that she’ll know who his family is if he told her, so Sirius said:

“Sirius,” Sirius did not want to use his full name, but he felt that he needed to. The nurse raised an eyebrow which Sirius saw coming.  Then she asked:

“Can I get your full name,” Sirius let out a breath and said:

“Sirius Orion Black the third,” Sirius waited a while to say this however he did not say his title for he hates his title. The good news is that this nurse did not know that Sirius had one, so she simply smiled and left the room.

              Sirius sighed when she left the room. _“Good, she did not ask.”_  Sirius thought as he closed his eyes. He opened them to the sound of paper in his face and the sound of wheelchair wheels rolling around.

“Brother?!” Regulus said in a loud voice that made Sirius wine and his head hurt. “Brother?!” Sirius sighed and made a noise.

“What Reg? I’m up,” Sirius said annoyed and ran a hand over his face. This is when Regulus smiled and put the paper in his brother’s face.

“Look, Look!” Regulus was pointing at the paper that Sirius took from his brother. Sirius sighed and looked to where his brother was pointing. Sirius’s eyes grew wide.

“They found Lupin? The kid that went missing. The one that…………. that mother and father wanted out of their lives because of what his father said to them?” Sirius’s eyes grew wide with joy. While Regulus smiled and said:

“Yep. Wait, mother and father had something to do with this?” Sirius sighed but he did not say anything as he looked at his brother and smiled.

“Yes, Reg. I don’t think that they are going to be happy,” Sirius said under his breath so that his brother did not hear him.  “Greyback helped though,” Sirius said out loud now so that Regulus could hear him.  Regulus nodded and then lowered his voice when he asked:

“Should we tell people about this?” Sirius sighed knowing that his brother was right.

“Yes, dear brother we should. However, we should leave out the other family secret though,” Sirius wisped the last part while he looked to the door with fear that someone will come in. Regulus nodded slowly and smiled as the two brothers fell quiet for a while.

             Little did the brothers know is that Lupin was going to be in the same hospital as them. The boy was rushed down the hall by doctors. The sadist thing about this moment was that the boy’s father was not there to be with him. This boy had sandy brown hair and bright amber eyes. This boy’s name was Remus John Lupin. Remus was taken from his family when he was only four years old by a man known as Greyback. However, to Remus his name was sir. Remus was the only one other then Greyback who knew what happened. Remus, however, did not what to tell anyone about it even though he knows that he must.  Remus did not wake for hours. When he did, however, he called for his father, but he was not there yet. “Where’s my father?” the eleven-year-old called with tears in his eyes. After Remus called this out, he passed out. He did this for a while until his father did arrive. Only Remus was not awake to see him. Lyall Lupin had tears in his eyes when he saw his son. Lyall could see scars on his son’s face and hands. His leg was wrapped in a cast. 

“Oh, my son,” Lyall said as he pulled his son into his arms. “Is he alright?” Lyall asked as he pulled Remus close to his chest. The doctor who just walked into the room nodded slowly and said:

“Yes. He will be, I’m sorry to say this will be hard. Remus will not be able to walk without a cane however he will be just fine. I don’t know when he will wake up though,” Lyall sighed but he nodded anyway. However, he was worried about talking to his son once again. Lyall opened his mouth to say something when Sirius ran into the room well, he was limping but still.

“Sir, sir! I need to tell you something,” Sirius said voice out of breath and shaky. Lyall and Remus’s doctor looked at this boy who let out a breath and sighed. Lyall nodded and then said:

“What’s your name son?” Sirius sighed and said:

“Sirius sir, Sirius Black the third,” Lyall sighed, he knew that name, but he wanted to put that behind him.

“What do you want to tell us, Sirius?” The doctor asked looking at Remus who was still in his father’s arms. Sirius sighed but he said nothing as he made his way to the door once more then he smiled and said:

“It’s nothing, sir. I don’t what to anger you,” When Sirius said this the cop from earlier walked in with a smile on his face when he saw Sirius.

“Hello,” he said to Sirius who sighed and looked back at the adults in the room.

“I guess I have to tell   you, but you would get mad at me if I tell you?” Sirius asked with fear in his voice as he closed his eyes. Sirius opened them when he heard:

“Don’t worry young Black. We will not tell us what you know,” Sirius sighed and said:

“I know who took your son and why he was takin,” Sirius’s voice was shaking when he said this, but he knew that he had to tell them. Sirius sighed again but he flinched when he felt the cop’s hand on his shoulder however no one saw this. The cop removed his hand and smiled.

“We found him. You know who took him?” Sirius nodded and looked at the floor not wanting to see anyone. “Can you confirm his name then young Black lord?” Sirius sighed, there it is, his title. Him being a lord, a lord to an evil family no drought. Sirius nodded though and waited for him to say the man’s name.  The cop nodded and said:

“Fenrir Greyback,” Sirius sighed and nodded.

“That’s him. Sir, um, I know why he took Remus,” Sirius said as he looked at Lyall who nodded because he knew why to, but he said nothing. Sirius nodded once again then he said: “My ‘wonderful’ parents hired Greyback to take Remus. I don’t know why though,” Sirius was half lying for Remus’s father. Sirius knew what his father said to his father even though he does not really remember it.  The eleven-year-old felt proud of what he just said so he made his way to the door when he heard:

“Thank you, Mr. Black. Um, I would like to talk to you and your brother later is that ok?” Sirius sighed and nodded but then he panicked.

“Don’t take my brother away please!” Sirius cried as tears formed in his eyes. The officer sighed and then nodded.

“Don’t worry I’m sure it will not come to that. I think you should get some rest then Mr. Black,” Sirius nodded and left the room without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of this chapter. Tell me what you guys think, really reviews make me happy. Anyway, I hope this story helps with ‘Looking to closely’. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time.


	4. Abuse

Sirius walked into his brother’s hospital room and fell asleep there he did not care about this though. Sirius was awakened by someone who walked into the room. “Mr. Black,” the officer from before said to Sirius who looked at his brother who just woke up also.

“Yes?” Sirius said quietly as he pulled Regulus into his arms. Sirius then sighed and pulled Regulus even closer when he knew that this man might take his little brother this is why Sirius felt tears in his eyes. The man saw this and sighed. Then he smiled a little and said:

“Don’t worry Mr. Black, I will not take your little brother away from you. I told you that remember?” Sirius nodded slowly then he looked at Regulus who pulled himself out of Sirius’s arms. The officer smiled at this and then said: “I’m just here to ask you a few questions about your parents,” Sirius sighed, he knew that this was going to come up, but he did not say anything. All he did was sigh again then he looked at Regulus who nodded and said:

“Brother, I think we need to tell them but not too……………. much,” Regulus’s voice failed him a little and Sirius wanted to know why but when he looked at the man he nodded slowly and said:

“Ok……...Ok, sir. You can,” Sirius’s voice was filled with nervous, but he tried to hide them, but he failed at this. Regulus sighed and looked at the man who pulled out a notebook and took a breath. Then he asked:

“Are you happy there?” Sirius met his eyes then he started to shake. Regulus saw this coming, but this still scared him.

“Siri?” Regulus asked getting worried and then looked at the man that was watching with confusion in his eyes. Regulus saw that Sirius could not answer so in a brave voice Regulus said: “No sir we are not,” Regulus paused and looked at Sirius who passed out, out of fear. Regulus sighed and said: “Sorry anyway, yesterday mother pushed me down the stairs,” Regulus took a breath and continued: “Sirius, my older brother was locked in his room so I guess he could not help me.  There I lied until he was let out and helped back up to my room. Mother and father were not home at the time. She told me if I did break anything then I’ll just tell people that I fell down the stairs,” Sirius wiped a tear from his eyes and looked at Sirius and then back to the man. The man nodded as he finished writing down what Regulus had said then he asked:

“Why did your mother push you down the stairs and why was your brother locked in his room?” Regulus sighed and said:

“I was pushed down the stairs because I was talking to one of my friends who well, as my mother put it dirty, moneyless freaks. I don’t care though. He’s my friend. Sirius was locked in his room for two reasons: one he woke everyone up with a nightmare. Two he asked a question at dinner,” The man looked at Regulus and sighed as he wrote this all down then he wiped an angry tear from his eye and then he said:

“Your brother said that Greyback took Remus Lupin. I was wondering if you know anything?” Regulus looked at his older brother and shook his head.

“No, sir. I don’t, I think only Sirius knows,” Regulus was lying, then he sighed and said: “Mother and father hired Greyback because of what……………...” Regulus trailed off and looked at his brother who opened his eyes. “Never mind,” Regulus said with a fake smile that the officer saw right through, but he said nothing else as he left the room.

“Thank you, Mr. Black. Oh, can I get your name?” Regulus nodded and said:

“Regulus Arcturus Black the second sir,” Regulus smiled when the officer nodded and then said:

“Well, it's nice to meet you. By the way, I’m Officer Oliver Crane,” Regulus smiled at this and watched him leave the room.

              Remus woke with a start, but he did not open his eyes, this is when his father who was by his side shook him gently. It took a while for the eleven-year-old to open his eyes. When he did open them, his eyes were tear stained and tear-filled when he saw his father. He then gave Lyall a small smile. “Hello father,” Remus said quietly and wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled even more. “Father!” Remus said a lot louder now, voice filled with guilt. “I’m so sorry,” the boy cried as his father pulled him into his arms.

“Don’t be son. It was not your fault ok,” Remus nodded slowly. Lyall felt that he was tense his arms. Lyall then sighed when he realized that this was all his fault no more than it was his son’s. Remus pulled out of his father’s arms and smiled.

“I’m sorry. I’m……………. I’m really happy to see you,” Remus said with tears in his eyes. Remus then cleared his throat and looked at his leg and sighed. Lyall saw this and sighed also.

“It’s going to be ok son. I know it,” Remus smiled and then looked down nervously than he said:

“Can………. can I hug you father?” Lyall closed his eyes as tears formed in them then he nodded slowly.

“Of course, son,” Lyall said with angry tears in his eyes now. He then realized that want his son went through was not a happy time. Then he let out a breath and nodded. “You don’t need to ask this you know,” Remus smiled and pulled his father into a hug. However, Lyall still felt his son tense in his arms. This is when he pulled his son closer to his chest. Lyall sighed and pulled out of the hug. Then he ran a hand through his son’s hair.   _“Where did my happy, bouncy son go?”_  Lyall thought sadly as he pulled his son into one more hug. Lyall hugged his son until he fell asleep in his arms.

After a while, Oliver Crane walked into the room. Remus was still asleep and Lyall was grateful for that. “Hello,” Oliver said as he walked in with Sirius behind him.  Sirius smiled a little and walked over to Remus’s bed and sighed but he did not say anything. Oliver looked at Sirius and sighed also. “It seems that we found Greyback,” Oliver said as he looked at Sirius who let out a breath. Lyall looked at this Black heir, wondering what he was doing in here. However, what Oliver said next answered him. “It also seems that Greyback knows the Black family. It that right Mr. Black?” Sirius sighed and nodded but he still said nothing. Then Oliver sighed and said: “Don’t worry Mr. Lupin none of this was your fault,” Lyall wanted to laugh knowing that what he said was not true, but he nodded anyway.

“Do you have Greyback?” Lyall asked as he looked at his son who moved in his sleep but did not wake. Oliver nodded and smiled.

“Yes, we do. Now I think we all need to rest right, Mr. Black?” Sirius looked at him. Guilt was forming inside him, but he did not want to say anything. Then he said:

“Yes, sir. Um………...” Sirius then left the room however he turned around and smiled a little. “I’m happy for you Mr. Lupin,” Sirius sounded very unlike a child when he said this, and it did not go unnoticed, but no one said anything.  Then Sirius left the room however Sirius knew that this might be the last time that he will see the Lupin’s. However, he might be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Did you guys like it? Sorry if this is still slow and maybe messy. It is messy? Good night/ Good morning.


	5. Epilogue: Visiting Hope

 Two weeks later and Sirius and his brother were let out of the hospital. However, they did not go home because of the fact that their parents were hurting them. Sirius did not care about this though for all he cared about was that he was with his brother. Sirius and his brother were taken to an orphanage but Sirius did not care.   When Sirius left, he said good-bye to Remus who was awake when he met him. Lyall was glad that his son might have found a friend. Sirius, however, said good-bye to them one last time along with his brother Regulus. Lyall never heard the name Regulus before but he liked it.  After the Black’s left Remus took his extra time in the hospital learning with his cane. Things did not go well for seven times however he was trying again. So, Remus sat on his hospital bed with his feet over the edge and looking down to his legs. “Father I don’t think I can do this,” Remus said still looking at his leg. Lyall looked at his son and sighed.

“Remus,” Remus looked at his father with fear in his amber eyes. Lyall sighed again and smiled. “I know you can do this. I know you can. This might sound………….” Remus sighed and nodded slowly.

“Ok father. I………. I believe you. I’m just………...” Remus trailed off and sighed. “Ok,” Remus breathed as he took his cane in his hand and then stood. Remus smiled when he did not fall over. Lyall smiled at his son who also smiled. “Father! I’m………...I’m standing,” Remus said laughing a little. Lyall smiled at his son’s joy. Then he said:

“Ok, Remus. Now I want you to walk over here to me. You can do it,” Remus nodded slowly and walked even slower over to his father using all of his weight on his good leg and his cane, Remus walked over to his father. When he got there, he pulled his father into a hug. This was the first time Remus hugged his father and he was not tense.

“Father. Dad, I did it. I did it,” Remus said with a smile and happy tears in his eyes. Lyall laughed and pulled his son closer.

“I’m so proud of you Remus. Now try to walk back,” Remus nodded and walked back. However, Remus was still a little slow, but he did not care. Remus smiled as he sat down on his bed and smiled even bigger. Lyall smiled at this and walked over to his son’s bed then he said: “Do you want to go farter tomorrow?” Remus nodded and looked at his father and said:

“Yes. Um father, can we call for food now?” Lyall nodded and stood.

“Of course, Remus. I’ll do that now,” Remus smiled and waited.

          Remus was happy knowing that after what felt like a long time was going home with his father. However, Remus wanted to do one thing before that. “Father?” Remus asked in a quiet voice as they walked out of the hospital and down the road. Lyall Lupin did not have a car, but Remus did not care.  He did not want to be in a small space at the moment. Lyall looked at his son and said:

“Yes, Remus what is it?” Remus took a deep breath and looked up to the nice sky and then looked at his cane before he said:

“Can we visit mother?” there was nerves in Remus’s voice. Lyall heard this and smiled but it was a sad smile.

“Sure, we can son, but I think we should take the bus though. I’m not sure you can walk all the way,” Remus nodded, his father was right. So, father and son took the bus. However, they did not stay on there for the whole time. “Son, we are going to get off here and then we can walk the rest of the way,” Remus nodded as he, with the help of his father stand and walk off the bus. The good news was there was no one else on the bus. Remus liked it this way.  Remus smiled sadly as he and his father walked down the road

           Remus and Lyall had tears in their eyes when they walked up to the grave of Hope Howell-Lupin. “It’s beautiful father,” Remus said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Lyall only nodded and ran a hand over the words. The gravestone read:

_“In loving memory of_

_Hope Howell- Lupin._

_Loving mother and wife until the end” Remus_ sighed and looked at his father and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Father would she be proud of me?” Remus asked breaking the nice quiet that he and his father were in. Lyall looked from the gravestone to his son. He then met his amber eyes and sighed.

“Son,” Lyall sighed and looked back to the gravestone of his wife and sighed. “Remus. I know she will be very proud of you. I’m very proud of you. I’m so happy that you are home,” Remus smiled and then sighed.

“We………...I think we have a long……….” Remus trailed off. Lyall, however, knew what he was going to say.

“I know son. We do have a long way to go. Now come on let's get coming to eat,” Remus smiled as he ran a hand over the gravestone and said:

“Love you, mum. I Hope that you are glad of the man that I’ve become,” Lyall was shocked at what his son said. He knew that his son grew up too fast and needs to learn to be a child again but Lyall knew that his son will get through this. Remus smiled and walked to where his father was standing and soon father and son left in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of this story. I’m still writing the story that this one takes place before so make sure you look for that. Tell me what you guys for reading. Review please anyway. Good night I’m going to bed. See you guys next time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is part of “Looking to closely” um, this is also Sirius’s part of the story. I think I only wrote this because I was in writer's block and this story helped me. Anyway, tell me what you think. Are my stories getting boring? Can someone say? Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


End file.
